Halloween Aftermath
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: It's the day after Halloween and everyone is suffering from sugar crashes, hang over's, and rebel kids TP'ing their houses and though Craig expected it from all his gang it didn't stop him from figuring out why Tweek was acting so strangely. Minor Creek.


**_Happy late Halloween guys! Please enjoy this little one-shot I wrote today!_**

**_Disclaimer- Jeez I haven't put one of these up in a long time. Anyways I don't own South Park or Coffee Crisp._**

* * *

><p>Halloween Aftermath: One-shot<p>

The day after Halloween was always a rough one in the wintery town of South Park Colorado. Kids who went trick-or-treating were on a sugar buzz, the older ones has wicked hang over's, and the adults were tired of dealing with it all. Unfortunately for the past two years the holiday was on a school night and the halls of both South Park schools were in Chaos.

"Dude! Did you see how much candy that old guy gave me?" exclaimed a brown-haired kid. He was hyped up on all the candy he had gotten the night before.

"Can you calm down, Clyde?" groaned Token, rubbing the back of his pounding head.

"Aww- come on Token, it's not our fault that you chose to drink instead of trick-or-treat!"

"Why don't both of you shut up and tell me if you've seen Tweek?" Both boys looked up to see Craig standing in front of them. He was the only one didn't seem affected by the sugar intake.

"Nawh man, haven't seen him since last night." said Token.

"Same. Weren't you escorting him home last night?" asked Clyde.

"That's right eh? Weren't you also carrying Tweek's pillow case full of Coffee Crisps." added Token.

"Yeah… but he's never late, if anything he's usually the first one of us here." said Craig.

"Well maybe he- Hey look, here comes Stan's gang!" yelled Clyde. token and Craig turned to see Stan, his hand rubbing Kyle's back who was clutching his ushanka covered head, Kenny who was strutting along like he had been sober all his life, and Cartman who looked like he was going to be sick at any minute.

"Hey, you guys!"

"Ugh… my head…" Kyle muttered. Stan looked at his friend sympathetically then glared at the raven-haired boy.

"Can we help you?" asked Kenny, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, where's Tweek?"

"Aye! Why would we know?" growled Cartman. He instantly regretted opening his mouth when he emptied his breakfast onto the hall floor.

Taken barely swallowed the bile in his throat and Clyde stuck out his tongue in disgust. Craig grimaced and opened his mouth to speak when a very familiar voice interrupted him.

"Gah! M-maybe you g-guys should -ngh- s-stick to trick-or-treating." said Tweek. He jumped when everyone turned to look at him.

"Tweet, is something wrong?" asked Craig, tipping his head slightly. Tweek gripped his mug tighter under the pressure. "You're shaking."

"What are you talking about, he's always shaking." said Cartman, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No but Craig's right, what's wrong?" asked Token.

Tweek shifted nervously. "N-nothing…"

"If you're sure. So anyways, we should get out of here before we're forced to clean up Cartman's chunks." said Clyde. The three boys nodded in agreement and left Stan's group to clean up after their fat friend.

What Cartman said was true, Tweek was almost always twitching because of his caffeine intake, not to mention his A.D.D and nervous breakdowns, but Craig had never seen him this bad. The blonde was shaking, usually it was just spasms of twitching but this was different. He was jumping at literally everything and his stuttering was constant. Craig had also noticed that the contents of his coffee mug smelt strongly of not just coffee but chocolate.

Craig observed his friend closely and by the time lunch break rolled around he knew something was definitely wrong. When he sat down at their table he saw Tweek scooping forkfuls of chilly cheese fries into his mouth. Raising an eyebrow he peeled off the pale piece of tomato from his burger and flung it at Clyde, who was still being way too loud.

"Hey! What was that for?" the brunette exclaimed.

"You're too loud." stated Craig. Clyde pouted childishly before continuing to eat.

"Hey Tweek, I've never seen you eat so much in one sitting before." said Token, mixing his salad.

"I'm -ngh- h-hungry!" the blonde defended.

"Usually I have to make you eat something." said Craig.

"Gah! S-stop interrogating me! C-can't I just e-eat in -ngh- peace?" Tweek exclaimed. All three of his friends were taken aback. He had never raised his voice like this over something this small.

"Jeez Tweek, you're acting really weird today." said Clyde.

"Yeah, is it the underpants gnomes?" asked Token.

"Ah! UNDERPANTS GNOMES? WHERE?"

"Calm down Tweekers." Craig soothed, stroking his friends surprisingly soft hair.

"Ngh- th-thanks…" the blonde mumbled, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Why don't we go to the library, it's nice a quiet there." suggested Craig. Tweek nodded and got up, throwing the rest of his lunch into the trash.

"See you two later!" Clyde called after them loudly. Token smacked him over the head and Craig rolled his eyes at his friends.

As Craig and Tweek walked down the hall the raven-haired boy noticed the other students giving the blonde odd looks. He really couldn't blame them, but he flipped them off never the less. Wait. Had this been the first time he's flipped someone off today? He shook his head; maybe the Halloween aftermath was taking a toll on him as well. To make up for lost time he flipped everyone he saw off. As they neared the library Craig spotted the door leading into the janitor's closet. Grabbing Tweek's hand, he pulled him inside and shut the door behind them.

"Gah! Wh-what the hell, C-Craig?" Tweek flinched when Craig slammed his hands against the wall. His wide chocolate brown eyes met Craig's dark cobalt ones.

"Why are you acting so weird today?" he asked.

Tweek swallowed nervously, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably and dark blush spread across his face. He was scared that Craig could hear his heart beating hard against his ribcage. "I-I d-don't know wh-what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." he growled.

"I… Please -ngh- don't laugh."

"I promise."

"Well… I -ngh- You know all th-those Coffee Crisps I had?" Craig nodded. "I sortakindap-putthemintheblender-ngh-withabunchofcoffee."

"Tweek slow down I can't understand what you're saying." Craig chuckled. Tweek let out a groan and slid to the floor, well into a bucket since it _was_ a janitor's closet. Craig had a hard time crouching down since the room was considerably small and he rested his arms on Tweek's knees.

"I blended some of the Coffee Crisps together with my coffee this morning." Tweek muttered, his speech muffled by his hands.

Craig blinked in surprise. "That's it? Tweek, you didn't need to be so nervous about someone finding out. But I'm just wondering why you did that."

"I-I was wondering if it would taste good." Tweek explained.

"I see, but why didn't you just tell us?"

"I'm so different already I didn't want people making fun of me more…"

Craig didn't know what to say, in the darkness he could barely make out Tweek's pale face. His lips were moving but he could hardly hear the blonde's rambling.

"I knew I shouldn't have done something so stupid…"

"Tweek."

"Why am I so weird?"

"Tweek!"

"I don't even know-" Tweek was cut off when a pair of lips prevented from saying anything else. He melted into the kiss and slipped his shaking hands under Craig's chullo, intertwining his finger's his raven-coloured hair.

To Tweek's disappointment Craig pulled away. "There, feeling better?" he asked.

The blonde nodded numbly as Craig stood up stiffly then pulled him up out of the bucket. "Does this mean…?"

"I've always liked you, ever since grade six." explained Craig.

"M-me too."

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Y-yeah."

Craig smiled and kissed Tweek once more before opening the door and walking back out into the hall, his arm wrapped protectively around Tweek's shoulder.

"Hey look, Craig and Tweek finally came out of the closet!" exclaimed Cartman. Craig smirked and flipped the fat boy off. Hardly anyone noticed due to other miss-happenings that were going on, like a food fight in the lunch room but that was only a small portion of the Halloween aftermath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh it's so short but what evs. Anyways for those of you who are following my other stories I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but I have the worst case of writter's block ever! UGH! Anyways so who all went trick-or-treating last night? What were you dressed up as? I did even though I'm a little old for it, but anyways R&amp;R and have a nice day!<strong>_

_**CMilkLOL**_


End file.
